Paulin Heller
Paulin jest dwunastoletnią mieszkanką Danville. Sprowadziła się tu w wieku 4 lat z Nowego Yorku, gdzie się urodziła. Zarówno w szkole jak i w mieście jest bardzo popularną i lubianą osobą. Swoim urokiem i milutką postawą potrafi oczarować prawie każdego. Lubi być w centrum uwagi i bardzo ważny jest dla niej wygląd i zdanie innych ludzi. Fineasza i Ferba poznała już w przedszkolu. Od tamtej pory utrzymuje z nimi dość bliskie kontakty, chodź nie wszyscy w paczce Fineasza za nią przepadają. Jest bardzo opanowaną osobą, na pozór miłą i uprzejmą. Można ją w skrócie opisać jako dziewczynka o dwóch twarzach. Historia Paulin urodziła się 7 lutego w Nowym Jorku, skąd pochodzą jej rodzice. Mieszkała tam do 4 roku życia. Na początku lipca 1999, po rozwodzie swych rodziców przeprowadziła się wraz z matką do Danville. Jej mama rozpoczęła pracę nauczycielki historii w miejskiej szkole, a Paulin zajmowała się niania. W wieku 6 lat poszła do przedszkola, gdzie poznała Fineasz i Ferba z którymi nawiązała bliską znajomość. Zaprzyjaźniła się też z Izabelą i zyskała swoją największą nemezis Nazz Jefferson. Początkowo Paulin i Iza były bardzo zżyte, jednak gdy w wieku ośmiu lat Iza wstąpiła do Ogników ich drogi się rozeszły. Młoda Shapiro poświęciła się swoim przyjaciółką z zastępu. Od tamtej pory Paulin ma Izabeli za złe, że przestała się z nią przyjaźnić. Rok później Heller sama postanowiła wstąpić do zastępu Ogników. W wieku dwunastu lat została dziewczyną Fineasza, chciała w ten sposób odegrać się na Izabeli za porzucenie jej, w rzeczywistości do chłopaka nic nie czuła. Wtedy również poznała Daniellę, która nie przypadła jej do gustu, gdyż widziała w Shine "konkurentkę" o popularność w szkole i serce Ferba. Wygląd thumb|left|180px|Paulin w całej swej okazałości. Paulin jest wysoką i anorektycznie szczupłą dziewczyną o ciemnobrązowych oczach. Ma krótkie, czarne włosy uczesane na coś w stylu fryzury Kleopatry, do tego zakłada czerwoną opaskę. Ma drobny zadarty nosek, który często zadziera jeszcze wyżej. Ubiera się w żółtą bluzkę i fioletową spódniczkę z czerwonym paskiem, na wierzchu zakłada czerwoną narzutkę. Na nogach ma czerwone baletki. Charakter Na co dzień Paulin jest postrzegana jako milutka, nieco głupiutka osóbka, chętnie służąca pomocą i dobrą radą. Większość ludzi uważa ją za spokojną i grzeczną dziewczynkę z dobrego domu. Ma bardzo duże pokłady uroku osobistego, którym oczarowuje ludzi. W rzeczywistości Paulin jest dość inteligentną osobą, która tylko z pozoru jest pomocna i wrażliwa. Jest bardzo wyrachowana i świetnie manipuluje ludźmi. Ponad wszystko zależy jej na dobrym wyglądzie i swojej pozycji społecznej. Zrobi wszystko by jej prawdziwe oblicze: cynicznej krętaczki i dwulicowej oszustki, nie zostało odkryte. Jedynie wobec swych przyjaciół pokazuje prawdziwą siebie, ale i tak nie zawsze. Paulin jest rozpieszczona i ma wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Lubi być w centrum uwagi i bardzo często tę uwagę na sobie skupia. Jest opanowana i zawsze wie co powiedzieć. Bywa mściwa. Kiedy coś nie idzie po jej myśli, zamiast wpaść w szał, usiłuje wymyślić plan zastępczy, który sprawi że osiągnie swój upragniony cel. Lubi dowodzić, jednak częściej kryje się za plecami pozoranta, który nieświadomi lub pod wpływem jej wdzięku i uroku osobistego wykonuje jej polecenia. Jest osobą dość nieufną. Paulin jako Ognik thumb|left|200px|Zastęp Ogników 46485. Rysunek wykonany przez [[User:Sara124|Sara124.]] thumb|150px|Paulin w mundurku Ogników. Po tym jak przyjaźń Izabelli i Paulin się rozpadła, młoda Heller przez jakiś czas nie przepadała za instytucją Ogników. Zmieniło się to jednak w wieku 9 lat. Uknuła genialny plan jak zemścić się na Izabelli za porzucenie jej. Postanowiła podobnie jak ona zostać Ognikiem i udowodnić jej, że jest lepsza niż Shapiro. Mimo wielkich starań nie zdołała osiągnąć wyników równych Izabelli, dlatego po przydzieleniu jej do zastępu Stephanie Winner za wszelką cenę starała się przyczynić do tego by Zastęp Ogników 46485 był najlepszy. Ponieważ w zastępie brakowało jednej dziewczynki do wymaganej szóstki, namówiła Natalie Middleton by ta się do nich przyłączyła. Paulin jako Ognik jest gotowa do wszelkich poświęceń dla dobra zastępu, jest bardzo wierna i uczynna. Cieszy się nawet z najmniejszych osiągnięć drużyny i jej członkiń. Mimo że wstąpiła do zastępu z nieco płytkich pobudek, z czasem życie Ognika bardzo się jej spodobało, choć nigdy specjalnie nie polubiła sypiania pod namiotem w obecności komarów. Najbardziej w byciu harcerką podoba się jej przesiadywanie przy ogniskach, wspólne śpiewanie, zdobywanie odznak i udział w corocznej bitwie zastępów, w której zastęp 46485 pokonuje zastęp Izabelli. Złe Trio W opowiadaniach EkawekaDxC z serii Bądźmy poważni, jest członkinią tak zwanego Złego Trio. Jest to trzyosobowa grupa składająca się z Amy Milton, Stephanie Winner i Paulin. Dziewczyny są bardzo popularne w szkole do której uczęszczają i sporo uczniów się ich boi. Stanowią elitę uczniowską i sieją postrach wśród rówieśników. Paulin jest w Złym Trio główną manipulatorką. Jej zadaniem jest przeciąganie ludzi na ich stronę i łagodzenie sporów z nauczycielami. Największym wrogiem Złego Trio są Proczadzikowcy, w skład której wchodzi między innymi Nazz. Rodzina 'Greg Heller - tata' Ma około 43 lat i jest bardzo wziętym prawnikiem. Mieszka w Nowym Jorku i nie kontaktuje się z córką zbyt często, czasem jedynie wpadnie od święta lub Paulin pojedzie do niego. Z matką Paulin jest po rozwodzie. Kobieta porzuciła go, gdyż ją zdradzał i nie miał czasu dla rodziny. Greg płaci bardzo wysokie alimenty, dzięki czemu Paulin niczego nie brakuje. Mężczyzna traktuje córkę bardzo lekceważąco i nie przejmuje się nią zbytnio. Jest pochłonięty pracą. Paulin nie jest z ojcem ani trochę zżyta. Nie uważa go nawet za ojca i podczas jego nielicznych wizyt traktuje bardziej jak znajomego, i zwraca się do niego po imieniu. Mimo że tego nie okazuje, ma mu bardzo za złe, że z jego powodu ich rodzina się rozpadła. 'Karolin Heller - mama' Jest 30 letnią nauczycielką historii w szkole do której uczęszcza Paulin. Po rozwodzie z mężem postanowiła przenieść się z zatłoczonego Nowego Jorku do cichego miasteczka Danville i tam rozpoczęła swoją nauczycielską karierę. Bardzo kocha swoją córkę i wiele dla niej poświęca. Karolin traktuje Paulin bardzo dojrzale i jest z nią w stu procentach szczera. Mimo że nie spędzają ze sobą wiele czasu, mają ze sobą bardzo dobry kontakt. Paulin kocha swoją mamę i bardzo docenia wszystko co dla niej robi. Lubi się jej zwierzać i radzić, a także rozmawiać o różnych, dziewczyńskich rzeczach. Choć dziewczyna wie i rozumie dlaczego jej mama porzuciła ojca, ma jej nieco za złe, że nie próbowała ratować ich związku. Ludwik Klaus Wulfryd Tyberiusz Gugungtenpruljungingen IV '- daleki krewny' Nie znają się. Jest to jej daleki krewny - syn córki brata ojca jej ojca. Paulin nie ma nawet pojęcia o istnieniu Ludwika, gdyż z rodziną od strony ojca nie utrzymuje żadnych kontaktów. Relacje Natalie Middleton Natalie jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Paulin. Dziewczyny poznały się gdy Paulin miała 8 lat, podczas jednej z przerw. Początkowo ich stosunki ograniczały się, do zwykłych rozmów. Gdy jednak Izabela wstąpiła do Ogników, Paulin i Talia zaczęły spędzać ze sobą znacznie więcej czasu. Działo się tak głównie dlatego, że Paulin nie miała innych koleżanek poza Nati. Niewiele czasu Paulin potrzebowała jednak by przekonać się do blondynki i bardzo ją polubić. Dziewczyna szybko jej zaufała i zaczęła się zwierzać z nękających ją problemów. Ich przyjaźń na dobre rozwinęła się, gdy obie zdecydowały się wstąpić do zastępu Ogników 46485. Paulin traktuje Nati jako powierniczkę jej sekretów, obaw i przemyśleń. Ufa jej bezgranicznie. Wie doskonale, że Natalie nigdy jej nie oszuka i nie zdradzi. Czarnowłosa ceni sobie w Natalie jej szczerość i bezpośredniość. Dziewczyna zawsze mówi jej co myśli o jej postępowaniu i pomysłach. Nawet jeśli nie zawsze słucha jej rad, to nigdy nie jest wobec nich obojętna. Uważa, że Middleton jest nieco zbyt bezinteresowna i powinna nauczyć się walczyć o swoje. Mimo tego, że dziewczyny się przyjaźnią, Paulin nie jednokrotnie wykorzystywała Nati do swych planów i manipulowała nią. Paulin dość często pomaga Nati w nauce. Paulin tylko przed Natalie potrafi być prawdziwą sobą. Dziewczyny są ze sobą bardzo zżyte, niczym siostry. Natalie wielokrotnie nocowała u Paulin i spędzała popołudnia w domu Heller. Blondynka czuje się tam jak u siebie. Dobrze wie gdzie co jest. Ma też bardzo dobry kontakt z mamą Heller, na którą mówi "Pani Mamo". Natalie poza Paulin ma kilka koleżanek, jednak nie jest wobec nich tak oddana jak wobec Paulin. Ma równie duże zaufanie do Paulin, jak Paulin do niej. Jest zawsze gotowa stanąć w jej obronie. Nie boi się być szczera wobec przyjaciółki i zawsze mówi co myśli. Uważa, że Heller jest bardzo inteligentną osobą i bardzo ją za to podziwia. Jednak nie podoba się jej w Pauli, że dziewczyna często udaje kogoś kim nie jest i jak twierdzi Nati "gra". Fineasz Flynn thumb|200px|Rysunek wykonany przez [[User:Martiz2000|Martiz2000]] Paulin i Fineasz poznali się w przedszkolu, i prawie od razu polubili. Pauli uważa młodego Flynna za bardzo mądrego, chodź nieco zaślepionego chłopaka. Bardzo go lubi, jednak nie jest w nim zauroczona, jedyny powód, dla którego próbuje go poderwać jest taki, że chce zrobić Izabelli na złość. Dziewczyna dość często go kokietuje, adoruje i śmieje się z jego żartów bardzo na pokaz. W obecności Fineasza zachowuje się jak nieco głupiutka dziewczynka. Po rozpadzie ich "związku" jej stosunek do niego jedynie nieznacznie się zmienił. Fineasz jak dla większości ludzi na planecie i we wszechświecie, jest wobec Paulin miły, uprzejmy i chętnie służy jej pomocą. Nie rozumie dlaczego Nazz tak bardzo nie przepada za czarnowłosą i początkowo starał się to zmienić. Flynn lubi spędzać z nią czas, chodź nie ma z nią wspólnych tematów do rozmów, gdyż dziewczyna gra przed nim idiotkę. Nie jest w niej zauroczony, jednak zgodził się zostać jej chłopakiem, ponieważ dziewczyna mu się podobała i uważał ją za bardzo miłą. Po pewnym czasie rozstał się z nią, gdyż twierdził że zbyt się różnią. W rzeczywistości wpływ miał na to również fakt, że przez swój związek z Paulin, jego relacje z Izabelą się pogorszyły. Do samego końca ich związku Fineasz nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Paulin wykorzystała go by zemścić się na Izie. Po rozstaniu z Heller ich relacje jedynie nieznacznie się zmieniły. Paulin przestała go już kokietować i uwodzić. Ferb Fletcher Paulin od najmłodszych lat stara się zrobić na Ferbie dobre wrażenie, gdyż skrycie się w nim podkochuje, jednak nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziała. Wie o tym jedynie Izabela, gdyż Paulin jedynie jej to zdradziła, gdy te się jeszcze przyjaźniły. Czarnowłosa starała się mu zaimponować, w końcu jednak skupiła się na podrywaniu Fineasza. Na co dzień nie okazuje, że jest w nim zauroczona. Dziewczyna uważa zielonowłosego za bardzo atrakcyjnego i inteligentnego chłopaka, podoba się jej w nim jego tajemniczość i małomówność. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jest w związku z Daniellą, była o niego zazdrosna i, pomimo że sama w tym czasie chodziła z Fineaszem, strała się popsuć relacje Ferba i Danny. Ferb od samego początku traktował Paulin jak dobrą koleżankę i tylko koleżankę. Nie odwzajemniał jej uczuć, jednak bardzo lubił i szanował. Był świadom tego, że dziewczyna jest bardzo inteligentną osobą i czasem zdarzyło się mu z nią przeprowadzić dość poważną rozmowę. Chłopak nie rozumie dlaczego czarnowłosa chowa się pod przykrywką głupiutkiej dziewczynki, jednak jest mu to obojętne, chodź czasem również nieco go to irytuje. Gdy Paulin zaczęła podrywać Fineasza, stosunek zielonowłosego się zmienił, chłopak stał się wobec niej nieufny i chłodny, gdyż trafnie przypuszczał iż dziewczyna robi to jedynie na złość Izabeli. Jeszcze większy wpływ na pogorszenie ich relacji miał fakt, że czarnowłosa starała się skłócić Danny i Ferba. Gdy zielonowłosy się o tym dowiedział, stracił do niej resztki zaufania i szacunku. Po pewnym czasie jednak chłopak wybaczył wszystko koleżance, a ich relacje się ociepliły, Fletcher jednak nadal nie ma do niej pełnego zaufania. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Paulin i Izabela zaprzyjaźniły się w przedszkolu. Paulin traktowała Shapiro jak siostrę i była z nią bardzo zżyta, z czasem jednak ich relacje bardzo się pogorszyły. Izabela wstąpiła do zastępu ogników co sprawiło, że nie miała dla przyjaciółki wystarczająco czasu. Początkowo Pauli starała się podtrzymać ich relacje, jednak uznała w końcu, że Izabeli na niej nie zależy i się poddała. Od tamtego czasu stara się na niej zemścić, gdyż uważa, że to własnie z jej winy ich przyjaźń się rozpadła, właśnie dlatego podrywa Fineasza. Obecnie Paulin traktuje czarnowłosą jak dobrą koleżankę, jest dla niej miła i uprzejma, jednak wszystko to tylko pozory, w głębi jest na nią bardzo zła. Mimo tego, że Heller jest wściekła na Izabelę nadal zależy jej na niej, nie przeszkadza jej to jednak w obgadywaniu Shapiro za plecami. Izabela razem z Paulin w przedszkolu stanowiły parę najlepszych przyjaciółek. Bardzo się wspierały i często się sobie zwierzały. Paulin była pierwszą osobą, której Izabela powiedziała o zauroczeniu Fineaszem, a Iza jako pierwsza dowiedziała się, że młoda Heller skrycie kocha się w Ferbie. Z biegiem lat jednak ich kontakt uległ zmianie. Iza poświęciła się Ognikom, przez co nie miała czasu dla Pauli, co czarnowłosa bardzo przeżyła. Mimo że Izie zależało na Paulin, nie potrafiła znaleźć dla niej czasu. Po rozpadzie ich przyjaźni Izabela kilkukrotnie starała się naprawić ich relacje, jednak Paulin tego nie zauważała. Przez to że Paulin zaczęła podrywać Fineasza i została jego dziewczyną, Izabela bardzo się do niej zraziła i nie chce się z nią zadawać. Nazz Jefferson Na pierwszy rzut oka Paulin wydaje się starać zaprzyjaźnić z Nazz. Jednak to tylko pozory. Paulin szczerze nienawidzi Niebieskiej, jednak podobnie jak Jefferson nie potrafi wyjaśnić dlaczego. W obecności osób trzecich Heller gra miłą i uprzejmą, stara się nie reagować na zaczepki niebieskowłosej. Nie zawsze się jej to udaje, jednak radzi sobie z tym zacznie lepiej niż większość ludzi. Gdy tylko dziewczyny zostaną same lub Paulin towarzyszy Natalie, dziewczyna zaczyna grać w otwarte karty. Nie owija w bawełnę i jawnie zastrasza Nazz. Dobrze wie, że wszelkie próby oszukania i zwiedzenia Niebieskiej nie odniosą rezultatu, dlatego stara się przedsięwziąć inne metody. Z marnym skutkiem jednak. Mimo że Paulin uważa niebieską na idiotkę nie lekceważy jej, wie dobrze że Jefferson jest jedną z nielicznych osób, które potrafią ją przejrzeć i pokrzyżować jej plany. Nazz w stosunku do Paulin jest nieubłagana. Dziewczyna nie boi się jej gróźb, ani zastraszeń. W przeciwieństwie do Paulin jawnie okazuje swą niechęć i wrogość, przez co większość uważa, że to właśnie ona jest tą złą. Mimo to Jefferson nie rezygnuje z robienie Paulin psikusów i uprzykrzania jej życia. Choć z zewnątrz może wydawać się, że to Nazz częściej gnębi Paulin, tak naprawdę statystyki są wyrównane. Zemsty Paulin są bardziej wyrafinowane i niedostrzegalne w przeciwieństwie do psikusów Nazz. Niebieska nigdy nie lekceważy swojej nemezis i wie dobrze, że może spodziewać się po niej wszystkiego, jednak ponieważ Paulin jest od niej nieco bystrzejsza nie udaje się jej uniknąć zemst Heller. Daniella Shine Gdy tylko Paulin dowiedziała się od Natalie, że Daniella jest obiektem westchnień Ferba, świetnie wiedziała, że nie polubi nowej sąsiadki. Była dla niej miła tylko przez wzgląd na Ferba i ich stosunki. Chciała również mieć możliwość manipulowania młodą Shine i wpływania na jej relacje z Fletcherem, dlatego musiała być dość blisko niej. Przez pewien czas szło jej całkiem nieźle. Jednak przez przyjaźń Danielli i Nazz, Heller nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zbyt wiele, co ograniczało jej możliwości. Gdy jednak plan Heller o zniszczeniu przyjaźni Ferba i Dani się nie powiódł, dziewczyna zaczęła ją ignorować, a z czasem nawet unikać. Daniella w stosunku do Paulin była nastawiona neutralnie, można powiedzieć, że nawet ją lubiła mimo tego co mówiła o niej Jefferson. Uważała rady, którymi Heller ją darzyła z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, za dość pomocne i starała się do nich stosować. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy Shine dowiedziała się, że Paulin usiłuje skłócić ją z Ferbem. Dziewczynę ogromnie to zdenerwowało i od tego czasu, przyznaje rację Nazz co do charakteru Paulin, choć twierdzi, że chwilami Niebieska nieco wyolbrzymia niektóre fakty. thumb|left|250px|Praca wykonana przez [[User:Sara124|Sara124.]] Stephanie Winner Steph i Paulin poznały się w zastępie Ogników. Blondynka od razu przypadła do gustu Heller. Dziewczyna dostrzegła w niej bratnią duszę. Paulin bardzo lubi doradzać Stephanie w sprawie ubrań i opowiadać o najnowszych trendach w modzie. Mimo że obie potrafią się świetnie dogadać i uwielbiają ze sobą spędzać czas, jest między nimi nieznaczny dystans. Paulin świetnie wie, że Winner nie w pełni jej ufa. Z powodu podobnych charakterów, dziewczyny często pomagają sobie w osiągnięciu upragnionych celów, lub w zemstach na ich wrogach. Mimo to Paulin stara się niezbyt często ukazywać swe drugie oblicze przed Stephanie, gdyż uważa ją za pewnego rodzaju zagrożenie. Klarisa Windy Obie dziewczyny dość dobrze się dogadują. Paulin bardzo często pomaga Klar w doborze odpowiedniego stroju na specjalne okazje. W przeciwieństwie do Steph, przed Klarisą dziewczyna nie ujawnia swego drugiego oblicza, gdyż uważa to za zbędne. Paulin uważa Klar z ogromnie miłą i wartościową, jednak naiwną i nieco słabowitą, choć niesłusznie. Przez to traktuje ją nieco protekcjonalnie i nie zawsze przywiązuje wagę do tego co Windy mówi, czy jej doradza. Dodatkowe informacje *Ma świetne wyczucie stylu. *Jej ulubione kolory to czerwony i liliowy. *Ma wysoki iloraz inteligencji, chodź rzadko to okazuje. *Jest uczulona na sierść. *Bardzo dobrze mówi po Hiszpańsku. *Świetnie manipuluje ludźmi. *Uwielbia, gdy świeci słońce i lubi się opalać. *Ma słabą orientację w terenie. *Podczas biwaków zastępu uwielbia przesiadywanie przy ognisku. *Nie znosi kuchni swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. *Jej ulubionymi kwiatami są goździki. *Boi się burzy. *Jej nemezis jest Nazz Jefferson. Cytaty Wystąpienia Story *Powrót Nazz *Magiczna noc *Przygody Agenta Spika *Bo tak *Bom.ble's *Nic specjalnego *Historia, która nie miała się wydarzyć *Melodia dla nikogo *Łapaj karpia Wędrując przez życie *Powroty *Zmiany *Prawdziwy przyjaciel *Cała prawda ...i Nicol * Mecz * Wszystko się kiedyś kończy * Wypadek Bądźmy poważni *Sport to udręka *Poznaj wymiar Nyo *Chwała Złemu Trio Zastępowe opowieści *Nowa droga *Nowa w zastępie *Pierwsza prawdziwa miłość *Bitwa zastępów Adoptowana *Rozdział 2 *Rozdział 3 *Rozdział 5 *Rozdział 7 *Rozdział 9 *Rozdział 10 Mieszanina niejednorodna *Wymiarowanie Sacrum *Srebrny sedes *Horyzont zdarzeń 'Inne' *Wodny zamach *Dawno temu w przedszkolu *Normalny Dzień *Kajmakowy sok *Granica wymiarów i wytrzymałości psychicznej Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie